


New Year's Kiss

by Howlingdawn



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: F/M, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 22:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howlingdawn/pseuds/Howlingdawn
Summary: Arthur takes Mera to his favorite spot to watch the fireworks on their first New Year's Eve together.





	New Year's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick drabble to celebrate the new year with my newest OTP. Happy 2019, everyone!

"Where are we going?"

"Just trust me."

"That was easier on the ground."

Arthur pulled himself onto a ledge about halfway up the cliffside. The moon shone high above them, turning the rockface silver, its reflection rippling on the gentle waves lapping at the beach below them. Nearby, his hometown sparkled beneath the stars.

He turned, looking down to see Mera sprawled across the rocks. He had been teaching her how to rock climb, preparing for tonight, but he guessed her fear of heights would never go away. He leaned down, offering his hand, and after a brief moment to steady herself, she released the rocks to grab it. He pulled her up, and she settled beside him, pressing back against the cliff.

Arthur wrapped his arm around her shoulders, gesturing around them. "Come on, isn't this a good view?"

She peered around him, softening a little as she took it in. "It is indeed. But why did we have to come up here tonight?"

Arthur took his phone from his pocket (Bruce insisted he carry one for League purposes, even though he'd ruined or lost at least thirty by now, between ditching his jackets and jumping into the ocean). The screen read 11:57. _Good. We got a couple minutes._

He lifted it, opening the camera. "Smile."

Mera smiled, resting her chin on his shoulder, and he took the selfie. "Just try taking a better pic than that, Barry," he said, looking at how Mera's hair shone in the moonlight. He sent it off to Barry, adding the caption _No filter necessary_ , certain he would win the bet for best New Year's couple selfie.

"Humans and their phones," Mera muttered, not without affection.

"Hey, you know I wouldn't bother if Bruce weren't the one paying."

"Yes, I do know you enjoy giving some of your phones to poor strangers and pretending you lost them to frustrate Bruce."

Arthur laughed, tucking his phone away and pulling her close. She wrapped her arms around him, warding off the night's chill. "Why are we here, Arthur?"

"Well, at the end of every year, humans celebrate the coming of the new one. There are parties, New York drops a ball for some reason, and lots of places do firework displays. That's why we're up here – this is the best spot in town to watch them."

She furrowed her brows. "What's a firework? It sounds dangerous."

Arthur shrugged the shoulder she wasn't leaning on. "Yeah, they can be, if you're an idiot. But they're worth it, you'll see."

"Mmm," she said noncommittally. "When is this display?"

"In a minute."

They lapsed into comfortable silence, snuggling together on the ledge beneath the stars.

Soon enough, Arthur heard the telltale whistle of the first firework. "Watch," he murmured, pointing at the glowing projectile. Mera listened, following its path into the sky.

It burst into a shower of ruby sparks.

Mera gasped.

The fireworks kept coming, bursting into vivid displays of green and orange and purple and more. Mera leaned forward, nearly forgetting about the drop as she watched in awe, eyes wide and jaw hanging open. Arthur grinned, watching the fireworks sparkle in her eyes.

As far as he was concerned, that was the only view he needed.

The display began to peter out, and she sat back. "That was short," she said, a little disappointed. "Is there more?"

"Well, no more fireworks," he answered. "But humans do have… one other tradition."

He caught her chin, gently tilting her towards him. Realizing what he was doing, Mera shifted, leaning in to meet him. Soft and gentle, they kissed beneath the gold and blue light of the final two bursts.

"Happy New Year," Arthur murmured, pulling away just enough to breathe.

Mera smiled softly. "I could get used to these traditions."

"Well, that's good, cause this night happens once every year. The kissing, though, that can happen more."

Mera chuckled, shaking her head affectionately. "Then stop joking around and kiss me, Arthur."

"Impatient, are we?" Arthur teased, pulling her onto his lap. She rolled her eyes, interlacing her fingers behind his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Together, they leaned in for their second kiss of the new year.


End file.
